


Patch-Up

by ghiblitears



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minific, Oneshot, references to injury, sharing jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiblitears/pseuds/ghiblitears
Summary: Post-cryo Klance fluff feat. jacket sharing.





	Patch-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be on vacation, but I got bit by the writing bug and decided to finish this minific I'd been playing with for a couple months. Unbeta'd and written entirely on my phone. Enjoy!
> 
> Written for my roommate, the most Klance-obsessed person I know. <3 (at least, IRL)

Keith had a routine to putting on his Paladin armour. Leg components went on first over the jumpsuit; their clasps made them tricky to put on with any kind of speed, so they got done before anything else. Next was the chestplate, which slid on much more easily before the rest of the armour was in place. The gauntlets came after, connecting their circuits seamlessly into the jumpsuit's interface. Finally he would put the helmet on, completing the picture as a valiant Paladin of Voltron.

Lance, he'd discovered, had no such routine.

"I should be going with you," Keith said. He watched Lance struggle to clasp the boots on, his progress hindered somewhat by the bulkiness of the chestplate, which he'd elected to put on first. One would think he'd have figured it out by now, but Keith knew this was more of a battle of pride by now. He'd started to put on the armour this way and was going to finish it likewise, strategy be damned.

"No way, José," Lance retorted, barely sparing him a second glance. He glared down at the boots, working his long fingers over the clasps. "You need to rest."

Keith shifted his position and winced when sharp pain traveled up his right side. More of a memory than an injury now, the wound that had decorated his ribcage still tweaked out if he moved too suddenly, even after a stint in cryo. Healing pods, it turned out, didn't always work perfectly. "It was just a couple of bruises," he insisted. "I'm fine."

Lance finally looked up from the boots long enough to shoot him an exasperated look. "I wouldn't call four broken ribs and a concussion 'a couple of bruises'." His brow furrowed as he struggled with the armour. Keith had half a mind to make him start again, because this was downright frustrating to watch. "Besides, the healing cycle is shitty. You need to take it easy."

"But--"

"No." Lance jabbed an accusing finger towards him. "None of that. We'll be fine -- Allura and Shiro won't let anything happen."

Keith sighed. There was no arguing with Lance once he started pointing.

It was just their luck that they'd been caught off-guard for once. The planet they'd been negotiating with had been relatively free of a Galra presence until a battle cruiser had dropped out of the stratosphere. The good news was that the Calaxsians had been so impressed with the speed and strength that Voltron had demonstrated in taking out the battleship that they'd immediately signed onto the alliance. The bad news was that Keith had taken the brunt of another ship's attack once they'd separated to take out the other fighters. Nothing more than a lucky hit, but it had been enough to knock him out of the sky.

What followed after that had mostly escaped him, but judging from the rest of the team's reactions when he'd stumbled out of cryo it had been bad. Bad enough for them to keep him out of commission for the next couple of quintants.

The whole group had been there to greet him when he'd woken up, but it had been Lance who'd led him by the hand to his room and caught him up on the diplomatic mission he, Shiro, and Allura were about to go on; something about two allied planets in this sector that were actively in opposition to the empire. After the attack on Calax they'd have to act fast, which was why he was suiting up now.

Stupid injuries. Stupid Galra.

"You know we can handle it, right?" Lance shot him a cautious glance. He must not have been doing a good job at hiding his emotions, because Lance stopped struggling with the boots to direct all of his attention to Keith. "You know Shiro and Allura. We'll be careful."

"I know. It's not that. It's just--"

He kicked the boots off and crossed the room, having apparently abandoned his armour, and came to stand in front of Keith with open arms. "C'mere."

Keith accepted the invitation, leaning forward until his forehead rested against Lance's chest. Lance brought his arms up to pull him into a hug.

"You're cold," Lance laughed. "What are you, a human icicle?"

"Cryopod," Keith said apologetically, his voice slightly muffled due to their embrace.

Lance released him after a moment and stared at him thoughtfully before disappearing out of the room. Keith was confused until he reappeared a moment later with his army-green jacket slung over his arm. 

"You'd better not get sick from that." Lance said as he handed over the jacket.

"I think that would defeat the purpose of the pods." Keith shrugged it on without hesitation. He wasn't that much shorter than Lance but it was still just a bit too long for him. As if it mattered, he thought as he curled his fingers into the cuffs of the jacket. He sat back down on the bed.

Neither of them could exactly pinpoint the moment things had changed. It was a slow, gradual slide from bickering and insults to friendly jabs, and an even slower one from friendship to something more. Two years in space as the Defenders of the Universe had shifted something in them, and now they were worrying over the other and wearing each other's jackets. It was kind of stupidly endearing.

Satisfied with his actions, Lance returned his attention to the boots. They gave after another minute of struggling, and Keith caught the whispered "yes!" that he'd let slip once the last clasp was done. Lance tugged his gauntlets on and connected their circuits to the interface.

He looked down at Keith, concern still present in his sharp features and his helmet slung under his arm. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Keith said, smiling. "Just come back safe."

Lance stepped towards him and leaned forward until his forehead rested against Keith's. The kiss was feather-light, more a promise than anything, but it still sent a thrill through him. 

"You got it."


End file.
